Holiday Inn
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: The Generation of Miracles plus Kagami went to a vacation. Everyone was paired into groups of twos and what happens when Aomine is paired with Kagami, his rival and also his secret crush? AoKaga


Taadaa! Another AoKaga fic! Fufu. I've had this idea since last year's December but it took me this long to finish typing it out. Geez. What a failure I am. Anyways, this story is pure fluff and more fluff! Just some slight sexual scenes...yeah, that's all. Now, indulge yourselves in this story! :3

* * *

The Generation of Miracles were having a vacation in Hokkaido and they invited Kagami to join them since they kind of fancy his abilities and Kuroko wants him to join too. All the expenses were covered by Akashi, all they have to do is pay for their food and whatnot. It doesn't only seems fun because it is going to fun. Akashi's not going to torture them this time, he whole-heartedly wants his ex-teammates to enjoy themselves to the fullest.

They were currently living in a hotel named Charmed Sakuras where they can enjoy sakura trees to the fullest but unfortunately, they came when it was summer. It was not as grand as the five stars hotels but it was enough and suitable for every one of them. The teens were paired up in groups of twos and the grouping were as follow: Akashi and Murasakibara, Kise and Kuroko, Midorima and Takao(because he wanted to tag along) and last but not least, Aomine and Kagami.

"So, why are we sharing the same room?" Kagami questioned with annoyance while staring blankly at the room him and Aomine were supposed to stay in for at least a week. He had a bag slung from his shoulder to his hips while his other hand holds another big pack of bag. A red tee shirt adorned with a big number '5' and dark green pants were what he was wearing at the time.

"Shit. How the Hell should I know?" Aomine said in his usual demeanor, not caring about what the other seemed to be worried about. They are just going to share this room; it's not a big deal. He was wearing a ultramarine colored tee shirt followed by a pair of Levi's jean. The huge bag he was carrying was now thrown onto the carpeted floor the moment he walked in to this spacious room. "If you're not cool with it, go and complain to Akashi, not me."

After leaving that half-useful half-useless advice, the bluenette made his way to the seemingly comfy made and slumped down onto it. A satisfied moan escaped his lips as he snuggles into one of the already prepared pillows. Ahh, it's like paradise here. Why can't Kagami just think more positively? But alas, Kagami had to pull Aomine out of his ecstasy by barking once more.

"Hah?! You mean, you're cool with this?!" The red haired male stomped to where Aomine was and pulled him up by the collar.

No matter how kind and big-hearted a human is, one will too get mad if they were being disturbed when they were enjoying themselves and Aomine was one of them minus the kind and big-hearted talk. "What the Hell?!" He yelled back with a tone similar to the other's and grabbed Kagami's collar too and pulled him. "You think I like being in the same room with you?!" He admitted.

"Then why don't both of us go and tell Akashi this?!" Kagami suggested in a louder voice. His animal instinct was starting to take over him and so was Aomine.

"Opposing Akashi is not worth it!" Aomine hissed and jerked Kagami's face closer to his.

"Still, if there are two persons who object, maybe he will consider it!" Still not backing off, Kagami was as stubborn as always.

"I know him more than you do!"

"Still, it's worth—"

"What is with the ruckus, Daiki?" A menacing yet calm voice was heard and both the males immediately went mute. The owner of the voice was wearing a blood red yukata decorated with sakuras and chrysanthemums that fit perfectly to its owner.

"Akashi…" Both of them called out softly and surprisingly at the same time.

"Ahh, it's not good to fight, Mine-chin." A lazy voice popped out from behind the door. Murasakibara was too wearing a yukata but it was light purple in color. It was plain unlike Akashi's. He chomped off a piece of what seemed like a bar of crackers while he held another pile of snacks near his chest with his huge arm.

"We're not fight—" Before Aomine could protest Murasakibara's wrongs, Akashi cut him off by motioning his scissors in the air, ready to throw it at the bluenette anytime by now.

"Can I assume that there will be no more fighting, Daiki?" Akashi said with his usual poise as he graces Aomine with his deadly smile. All his anger was towards Aomine and Aomine only and the victim can definitely feel it.

"Tch, why am I the only one being lectured?" The tanner male complained under his breath but unfortunately, it cannot escape from Akashi's sharp hearing.

"What is it, Daiki?" The scissors was now in a throwing position as it is aimed at the bluenette. Akashi's very good at targeting what he wants so it will land on Aomine very swiftly and Aomine doesn't want that to happen in his entire life.

"Now now Mine-chin," Unbeknownst to both Kagami and Aomine, Murasakibara had already made his way in front of Aomine and patted his head. The bluenette had to look up at the other since he was 10 cm taller than him to send a glare at his treatment. The purple hair just ignored it like it was nothing and continued patting it. "We're here to enjoy, not have our lives pulled out from our body." He smiled and finally stopped his sexual harassment before leaving some cheap snacks on the bed. "Here, bite them if the fury gets to you again, Mine-chin." And with that he had gone back to where Akashi was.

"Behave now, Daiki. We're just next door." Akashi gave him his last warning and left.

"Argh, they definitely did that whole Aomine's-the-one-at-fault thing purposely just to annoy me!" As if he was prohibited to speak in years, Aomine shouted at the top of his lungs. Wow, that felt good. He panted softly due to the sudden shouting he did and flopped back down onto the cushion. He let his heavy eyelids drop by themselves as he savors the sweet scent of the room. So peaceful...

Wait.

He snapped open his eyes and glanced up at the still standing red haired dude. He arched one of his blue eyebrows before sitting up to have a better look at the other. Kagami's shoulders were vibrating vigorously with his head turned to the opposite side from Aomine and his knuckles clenched tightly together. _What is he doing? _

"Oi, Kagami." Aomine called out of concern but he tried to make it as invisible as possible. The moment he called out was the moment he regretted doing it because when Kagami spoke, he knew that he was resisting from laughing out loud. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he stood up to grab the other by the collar again. "The fuck are you laughing about?!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Kagami finally let it out the instant he got pulled by the collar. "I'm sorry!" And he apologized instinctively. Beads of tears were visible at the corner of his eyes as he holds both hands up in an apologizing matter. All Aomine can react to this stupidity was stare blankly with a deadpanned expression until the other decided to shut up. To Aomine's luck, Kagami decided to bring this to a halt after 15 seconds.

"Done laughing?" Aomine asked, not caring about what the other's going to answer because either way he's going to beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah.." Kagami grinned. "Kinda." He burst into strings of chuckles once more.

"It was a rhetorical question, asshole." He hissed and threw Kagami onto the other bed. Despite the rude treatment, a soft laugh still managed to escape from the red-haired's lips. Annoyed, Aomine was. He let out a groan and sat down at the corner of another bed before looking around the room, observing it to be more exact. A soft but audible to ears "Wow." was heard and Kagami's chuckling immediately came to a halt. He sat up and glanced over to the bluenette who was astonished with what he was seeing.

"Oi," Kagami raised his voice slightly to get the other's attention. "What are you-"

"Have you realized how grand this fucking room is?" The aforementioned bluenette turned to face the red-hair and tried his best to keep his cool. It would make him look lame if he got too excited and jumpy. After all, Aomine never lived in such a posh space before. He was definitely amazed.

"Huh? So what?" All Kagami did was respond with his indifferent tone and expression. He smirked and stretched before standing up, walking towards the country boy. "I've lived in such places back in America. Something of this level is considered as two stars for me." He snide and had his palms rest on his hips as he mocked the other in defiance.

"Shut up, feign." He revolted forebodingly and another smirk was his respond. Kagami had fun being a cut above Aomine even though it was kinda childish.

The tanner male left a "Tch." before getting off the comfy bed and to the cupboards where the refrigerator and the foods hide. Food comes first, of course. He crouched down and felt another presence beside him too following his movements and another growl of displease. The small wooden door was opened with a swing of Aomine's arm before luxury reached his eyes.

"Woah." Both the males exclaimed in unison.

Inside the mine-sized fridge laid two bottles of Heineken, two cans of Tiger and Guinness, two bottles of red wine and two bottles of orange juice. It was luxurious enough but what they did not expect was there was already containers readied for them. They exchanged looks and made silent reconciliation.

"Let's party." The bluenette suggested with a smirk adorned on his manly features.

"But Akashi's just-" Kagami, the more well-behaved male said in uncertainties and fear.

"Forget about him. It's not like we're fighting." He gave the other a pat on the shoulder and took both of the wine before standing up. "C'mon." He persuaded by nudging the bottle on the other's shoulder. Kagami hesitated for a while whilst staring at the carpeted floor, a calculating and troubled expression plastered on his face. Aomine, tired of waiting went ahead. "If you don't want it, I'll drink both of them by myself." And with that, a 'pop' sound was heard as the cork fell to the floor.

"Ah, not fair!" Kagami complained and shot right up from his crouching position, snatching the other bottle along the way. "Let's party like there's no tomorrow." A smirk spread across his lips ceremoniously.

"That's more like it." And with that, the party begun.

* * *

The smell of putrid corpses loomed across the whole hotel room. The whole space was in a total disaster like somebody just made a chaos and flipped through every corner, every belongings, every things in this particular room here. A blue-haired and a red-haired still stayed in this horrendous room nevertheless. There were two beds, well, supposedly. One of them were already tainted with wine and beer and something unidentified so both the basketball player were forced to rest on the same, normal, neat and clean bed. They left it untainted purposely in case they messed up another one and as predicted, they did. Didn't know they have some brains in their heads.

Aomine let out a disgruntled groan and turned to his sides in tardiness. His head throbbing incessantly as tried to sit up but failed forebodingly. Groaned for another time. He was having a massive headache, eyes can't focus properly, light-headed and most of all, he can't think straight; it was not a pleasant feel. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose soothingly. _Better. _

"Hn..." A meekly moan echoed from the bluenette's right surprisingly. Aomine turned his head almost immediately that made the headache in his head rekindled and he felt remorseful. "Kagami...?"

Kagami's face was full of bliss as his cheeks flushed brightly. "Mhn.." Another heavenly moan escaped his lips when he snuggled closer to the pillow he was hugging. It seemed like he was having a wonderful dream because his lips were moving and mumbling incoherently and sometimes with some soft chuckles. _He looks stupid. _Aomine thought negatively but couldn't help but smile serenely at the scene.

Unfortunately, Aomine was too focused on something else after he saw how heavenly Kagami seemed. _Tch, this bastard. How can he look so blissful while I, the not-drunken-person, suffer from such a massive headache?! _Without any warning, he pulled the soft pillow out from Kagami's arms forcefully, purposefully annoying the other's dream. A satisfied smirk etched on his lips as he waited for the other's retort but it didn't came.

"Aomine?" Kagami opened his eyes slowly and sheepishly as he propped himself up by the elbow. "Ahomine." He teased in a giddy tone and practically giggled like a schoolgirl would. Aomine, who was too shocked at this moment here, just stared at the other in awe.

_What...the...Hell...?_

"He~y, Aomine~" Kagami made a goofy grin and scooted closer to the male he just mentioned with his own lips before lying down on his chest, nuzzling himself, making himself comfortable.

Aomine didn't know what to do at that time and just froze there. He blinked twice before he registered what had happened. He looked down at the pile of messy red hair as his hands unconsciously lifted themselves to caress it while the other patted his shoulder. Kagami seemed surprised but be didn't push the other away but on the other hand, looked up at him with his signature grin that would make Aomine's heart skip a beat.

A blush spread across the tan male's cheeks as his movements started to fumble. _Shit, what do I do now? Kagami's acting so cute! H-How can I possibly resist this...this..fluffiness? Fuck, I distanced myself and this is what I get?! Is this some kind of a test from God or some shit?! Ugh. God, why am I talking to myself? Okay Aomine Daiki, keep your cool, your cool, your... _Kagami "Hn" once more and cuddled closer up to Aomine, his hair brushing his chin slightly. _Fuck my cool! _And with that mindset in head, he pinned the red haired teen onto the bed by the shoulders as he got on top of him. The sudden force upon Kagami had made him snap out of his drunken state, kind of.

"What are you doing?" Kagami questioned with cloudy eyes, cheeks flushed red as his tone was unsteady.

"You're at fault for what's going to happen after." Aomine gave a warning before diving in for a desperate kiss. Half-drunk Kagami didn't question his actions but complied to it. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck lovingly as he kissed back with the same desperate feeling. It was heavenly and right at the moment. He never knew kissing a guy as of the same gender would feel so pleasurable, that was what he thought until he felt cold fingers caressing his torso. His cheeks reddened as both his eyes and hands tightened in a mix of fear and anticipation. Aomine's slim and skilled fingers trailed up further his torso to his chest, reaching for the other's harden nipples before pinching it, causing the said male to wince slightly in pain. He rubbed it between his index and middle finger as he played with Kagami's tongue, sucking it invitingly before smashing the two muscles together.

Kagami, an amateur in these kind of sexual stuffs, could not comprehend what the bluenette was doing. Although Alex had gave him some surprising kissing lesson, but what he was experiencing now was totally different from Alex's; he could not keep up. He soon found himself lacking in oxygen and pulled away unintentionally but was only forced into another wild kiss. He felt uncomfortable and suffering from the absence of oxygen.

"A-Aomine- Hn- Sto-" It was hard to speak with a pair of lips so desperate to make contact with his own but he tried and wished that Aomine could get it but to no luck, Aomine was too indulged in his own pleasure he totally forgotten about the lack of experience in Kagami. Kagami felt annoyed and forcefully pushed the Touou player's shoulder to create a distance between them, finally getting his precious oxygen. He panted hardly as he glared at Aomine who was blushing slightly with lust-filled eyes. The bluenette was still engrossed with the pleasure when Kagami pushed him away and it took him a while to snap back to his senses. He gulped and wiped his lips slightly, sitting down on the bed a few centimeters away from the red haired.

"Sorry.." The most egoistic and aggressive Aomine apologized truthfully, diverting his gaze from the troubled red haired. Kagami said nothing and they ended up being in an awkward silence. Aomine knew this was not going to progress any further and so, he sighed before getting off the bed and towards his luggage. "I'll request for separated rooms." He said softly and headed for the door. However, as he was about to touch the doorknob, he felt a force pulling the hem of his shirt. He was surprised and turned around slowly, eyes widening at the adorably embarrassed Kagami.

"No need to, I'm fine like this." Kagami mumbled. There is no way he is going to speak it out loud so he had crossed his fingers, wishing that Aomine was able to hear it because there is no way in Hell he is going to repeat that. Luckily, his wish was fulfilled.

"Even if I did something bad to you?" Aomine turned his body fully to face Kagami directly, speaking to him directly as he stared directly into Kagami's eyes; his luggage long forgotten.

If Kagami's face could get any redder, it would. He lowered his head so down that his hair were covering the half of his face to hide his pinkish cheeks before he nodded to Aomine's question, too shy to give a vocal reply. Aomine smirked charmingly at his cute crush before embracing him lovingly. "Sheesh." He whispered gently as he caressed Kagami's hair, pushing his head to the crook of his neck carefully. Kagami wrapped his arms hesitantly around Aomine before squeezing him softly. Neither of them wanted to disturb this peaceful moment filled with pure love.

* * *

"Say, when did Aomine and Kagami became so close?" Midorima glanced at the couple a few steps in front of them who were practically emitting pink, lovely aura unconsciously with disgust.

"Is Shin-chan concerned about them?" Takao teased with a sly grin which Midorima ignored instantly.

"Midorimacchi is right. It's so weird." Kise made a confusing look as he tilted his head at the pair while Akashi did not even give two cents about what was happening and so did Murasakibara. "Ne, Kurokocchi, what do you think?" The blonde turned towards the teal haired male who was sucking his vanilla shake amusingly.

"I see nothing wrong with it." came him simply with a faint smirk.

"I told you they're going to notice it." Kagami whispered softly.

"So? Just let it be." Aomine made a feral smirk as he leaned closer to his new found lover, his fingers intertwined themselves with Kagami's fair ones, pulling him closer so their shoulders could touch. "Let the whole world know."

"I don't mind." Kagami grinned and squeezed his partner's hand lovingly, receiving a similar grin from Aomine.

* * *

A/N: Oh yesh. Finally done after so many weeks. I wanted to add a lemon scene but I was too lazy, forgive me. OTL Hope you guys enjoyed this pure fluff!


End file.
